


"Zabawka na korbkę."

by wiosennaciaza



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, M/M, POV Sherlock Holmes
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-10 04:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15941972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiosennaciaza/pseuds/wiosennaciaza
Summary: "On też czuje i jest świadomy tego, co dzieje się wokół! Zapewne ani razu Ci o tym nie wspomniał, albo nie dałeś mu dojść do słowa! Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo cieszył się na współpracę z Tobą! Przeczytał chyba każda książkę kryminalistyczną, jaką posiadam."





	1. "Nierozwiązywalna sprawa żyjącej puszki."

_**7 czerwca 1895** _

Detroit było szybko rozwijającym się miastem. Hank jeszcze nigdy nie maczał paluchów w tak wielu sprawach, co wbrew pozorom sprawiało mu wielką przyjemność. Aktualnie pochylał się nad aktem zgonu młodej kobiety, zgrabnej blondynki po trzydziestce, znalezionej na stacji kolejowej we wschodniej części miasta. Biedaczka została uduszona i, jak zakładał, przewieziona pod tory.

Detektyw zmarszczył brwi, słysząc kolejny stuk i głośny gruchot w mieszkaniu wyżej. Prychnął cicho, sięgnął po szklanke z koniakiem i opróżnił ją za jednym razem, spuścił wzrok na papier i zamrugał zaskoczony, zauważając, że litery zaczynają skakać pomiędzy sobą. Było zdecydowanie za późno na pracę! Mężczyzna wstał od biurka, podpierając się dłońmi o blat starego mebla, przeklnął pod nosem na hałasy z góry, zaraz jednak milknąc.

  
Raz, dwa, trzy. Przerwa. Raz, dwa, trzy.

To nie były kroki gospodyni, ani Elijaha, szalonego naukowca, który mieszkał nad nim. Przez mgłe alkoholu Hank starał się przypomnieć sobie, czy ktokolwiek dziś odwiedzał dzieciaka z góry. Chwycił za szkarłatny szlafrok i szurając pantoflami po panelach, wybiegł na klatkę schodową, wspinając się po stopniach. Jego tusza oraz wiek nie były nad nim łaskawe, kiedy tylko spróbował podbiec chociaż parę stóp, dostawał zadyszki, a czoło pokrywały kropelki potu.

"Elijah?!" zawołał zdenerwowany, od razu łapiąc klamkę. Za drzwiami działo się coś złego, gorszego od wszystkiego, co dotychczas wymyślił Kamski. Detektyw przekręcił mosiężną gałkę i stanął w miejscu, przyglądając się z paniką na scenę przed nim. Pierwszy raz Hank bał się czegoś tak bardzo.

Długowłosy, młody mężczyzna gestykulował rękoma przed oczami brązowo-włosej postaci. 'To coś' odwróciło głowę w stronę Hank'a i uniosło kąciki ust. Jeden krok w stronę drzwi, wystarczył, by wielki mężczyzna wszedł do mieszkania i trzasnął drzwiami, co wyraźnie wystraszyło koszmar stojący przed nim.

"Connor, spokój! Spokój, usiądź na krzesło! Nie jesteś do końca skręcony! Dobrze o tym wiesz!" Elijah pchnął 'to' na krzesło i zasłonił je przed Hank'iem.

"Co to do cho-"

"Zaraz ci wytłumaczę, Hank. Pozwól mi go skręcić. Zaraz zaśnie!" Zawołał panicznie długowłosy i stanął za postacią, sięgając po śrubokręt z wielkiego stołu. Starszy mężczyzna przyglądał się uważnie temu, co wyczyniał jego sąsiad z tym... Tym czymś! Elijah dokręcił blachę na szyi, kilkanaście razy nakręcał dużą korbkę na plecach urządzenia, wyciągnął ją i zamknął klapkę między łopatkami. Tak zwany 'Connor' miał bladą cerę, jego skóra wkrecona była w ciało za pomocą śrub. Hank'a przeszły ciarki, gdy tylko urządzenie wstało i zwróciło się do niego przodem. Mężczyzna obleciał potwora wzrokiem. Nie posiadał on żadnych genitalii, które mogłyby świadczyć o jego płci, lecz budowa ciała i rysy twarzy nie zostawiały człowiekowi żadnych wątpliwości. To coś było mężczyzną.

"Je-e-este-eem COnnOR" Wydusił z siebie brunet, przekrecając głowę. Wyciągnął dłoń w stronę Hank'a, zgrabne palce, szczupły nadgarstek powyżej którego pojawiała się pierwsza śrubka. Elijah zapewne zadbał o to, by po ubraniu, Connora nie można było posądzić o bycie 'czymś'. Teraz natomiast naukowiec uderzył kark wynalazku z całej siły, przez co jego oczy wywróciły fikołka.

"Dobry wieczór, jestem Connor." Powtórzył i uśmiechnął się szeroko, ukazując perfekcyjnie ułożone zęby.

Hank dłuższą chwilę myślał nad stosownym ruchem, następnie ściskając dłoń czegoś, co wzbudziło w nim lęk.

"Cholera, Elijah. Nie wiem, co to jest, ale błagam... Ubierz to." Burknął detektyw w stronę długowłosego. Connor wybuchnął głośnym, irytującym śmiechem, po czym zamrugał szybko. Dopiero teraz Hank zauważył, jak długie są jego rzęsy. Zmarszczył brwi zauważając też różane usta i policzki, oraz kilka piegów na nosie i ramionach.

Wynalazki naukowca zawsze były dopracowane do perfekcji, a Connor, mimo śrub w ciele, wydawał się być najpiękniejszym dziełem człowieka, jakie Hank kiedykolwiek widział.

___________________

_**8 czerwca 1895** _

Connor wrócił do salonu ubrany w koszulę nocną, należąca do Elijaha. Dwa dni temu naukowiec nauczył go, jak się ubierać, dzięki czemu nie potrzebowałby pomocy Hank'a, wykonując to zajęcie. Już dawno zostało mu wytłumaczone, że nie będzie mieszkał z długowłosym. Miał być prezentem i asystentem oraz towarzyszem dla detektywa mieszkającego pod nimi.

Brunet powoli usiadł na kanapie bliżej swojego przyszłego opiekuna i westchnął, widząc alkohol na stole.

"Każda ilość alkoholu szkodzi zdrowiu. Spożywany na czczo może spowodować wrzody żo-"

"Czy ta puszka musi cały czas gadać?" Syknął siwy mężczyzna, po lewej od Connora. Niższy zaśmiał się cicho na komentarz detektywa, nie biorąc go do siebie.

"Nie jestem puszką, detektywie Anderson. W puszkach trzyma się ryby i konserwy. Ja jestem androidem." Odparł płynnie, za co został obdarzony zabójczym spojrzeniem ze strony nowo poznanego człowieka. Elijah zaklaskał, dumny ze swojego wynalazku.

"Connor ma rację. Nie jest puszką. Stworzyłem go specjalnie dla Ciebie, Hank." Odparł zadowolony naukowiec, spoglądając na detektywa.  
"To idealny towarzysz do twoich spraw i mieszkania. Zaufaj mi, nie pożałujesz."

"Nie rozumiem, jaki jest sens pomocy. Świetnie sobie radzę, w życiu zawodowym, jak i prywatnym." Warknął wielki mężczyzna, popijając szkarłatny płyn ze swojej szklanki.

"Gotuje i sprząta. Nie musisz mu płacić ani zapewniać nic specjalnego. Wystarczy nakręcać go rano, wieczorem uważać by zasnął na kanapie albo krześle. Potarfi wyczyścić się sam." Connor potwierdził słowa swojego stworzyciela kiwnięciem głowy.

"Potrafię też zachowywać się, jak prawdziwy człowiek. Nie będę Panu przeszkadzać, detektywie." Android uśmiechnął się serdecznie do starszego mężczyzny.

Ścisnął swoje kolano przez koszulę, chciał być komuś potrzebny. W końcu po to został stworzony! By pomagać Andersonowi, żeby być Connorem, nie jakąś puszką, która jak wszystkie wynalazki Elijah'a zostanie położona na półce w zapomnienie.

Hank przyjrzał się uważnie brunetowi, krzywiąc się nieświadomie. Po chwili westchnął ciężko, na co Connor wyprostował się na kanapie, szeroko rozchylając powieki.

"Przyjmę go do siebie, ale tylko na okres próbny. Jeśli będzie powodem chociaż jednego problemu, rozwalę mu łeb śrubokrętem."

 


	2. "Pierwsze zadanie - pierwsza porażka"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "On też czuje i jest świadomy tego, co dzieje się wokół! Zapewne ani razu Ci o tym nie wspomniał, albo nie dałeś mu dojść do słowa! Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo cieszył się na współpracę z Tobą! Przeczytał chyba każda książkę kryminalistyczną, jaką posiadam."

_**8 czerwca 1895** _

Metalowe palce kilkanaście razy zastukały we framugę drzwi. Connor złapał klamkę i nacisnął ją delikatnie, nie będąc pewien, jak używa się tego rodzaju mechanizmu. Gdy drzwi odpuściły, zajrzał do sypialni Hank'a, mrugając zaskoczony na brak światła. Po chwili zorientował się, że zasłony są problemem, który postanowił rozwiązać. Android nie lubił ciemności, nie lubił zasypiać, czy siedzieć w szafie, kiedy tylko ktoś odwiedzał Elijaha. Powoli ruszył przez pokój po trzeszczącej podłodze, uśmiechając się sztucznie, gdy tylko zauważył ruch pod pościelą.

 

"Detektywie Anderson, śniadanie gotowe. Sprawdziłem pański dziennik, mamy być na miejscu o dziesiątej. Proszę wstawać!" Zaśmiał się nienaturalnie i szybkim ruchem szarpnął za materiał, odsuwając go.

 

"Zostaw mnie w spokoju, dzieciaku!" Syknął Hank, mrucząc pod nosem coś o blaszanych puszkach i braku prywatności. Brązowo-włosy przechylił głowę, przyglądając się swojemu towarzyszowi.

 

"Przygotowałem jajko na miękko i kiełbaski." Connor założył ręce za plecami i pochylił się nad łóżkiem. Ubrany był już w strój wyjściowy, wysoki kołnierz, apaszkę, elegancką kamizelkę oraz wysokie spodnie. Jedynymi częściami, które były odsłonięte, były twarz, dłonie oraz stopy.

"Podobno uwielbia Pan takie śniadania." Android kiwnął głową i ruszył w stronę drzwi, zostawiając po sobie strugę światła i nieprzyjemny odgłos szurania metalem po panelach.

**& &**

Connor uważnie przyglądał się ulicy za oknem dorożki, jego powieki były rozchylone nienaturalnie szeroko, długie rzęsy sięgały praktycznie do samych brwi. Były wyjątkowo delikatne. Wszystko w twarzy androida było delikatne, co bardzo irytowało Hanka. W końcu blaszana puszka odwróciła głowę w jego stronę. Brunet uśmiechnął się szeroko do starszego mężczyzny, poprawiając rękawy swojej koszuli.

 

"Ta kobieta, miała kochanka, prawda? Myślę, że dobrym pomysłem byłoby porozmawiać z dróżnikiem tej stacji, detektywie." Przygładził swoje loczki, ale jeden niesforny wyrwał się spod jego dłoni i znów opadł na czoło. Hank uśmiechnął się pod nosem, ale zaraz ukrył to, udając kaszel i drapiąc się po brodzie.

 

"Właśnie to chciałem zrobić, puszko... Nie mów mi, jak mam pracować. Z tego co wiem, to masz mi tylko pomagać." Wyburczał pod nosem, przez co jego wąs poruszył się zabawnie.

 

"Detektywie! Nie jestem puszką!" Connor założył ręce na swoim torsie i zmarszczył brwi na tyle, ile pozwalała mu wbudowana mimika twarzy. Podczas śniadania Hank zauważył, że najbardziej ruchome są usta oraz oczy i skóra przy ich kącikach. Gdy android wymuszał uśmiech, skóra nie marszczyła się, ale gdy tylko zaczynał się śmiać, jego oczy wydawały się błyskać bardziej niż zazwyczaj.

 

"Tak, tak. Już to słyszałem, a teraz wysiadaj Connor." Odparł i otworzył drzwiczki za androida, który wyraźnie się z nimi męczył. Jak ten cholerny kawał blachy ma mu pomóc w rozwiązywaniu spraw?

 

Connor wyskoczył z dorożki i rozejrzał się dookoła, zaraz skupiając wzrok na wejściu do dworca kolejowego. Ruszył przed siebie, a zatrzymało go dopiero mocne szarpnięcie za kamizelkę. Obejrzał się na detektywa i ignorując jego niezadowolony wzrok, skierował się wprost do dwóch umundurowanych mężczyzn przed wejściem. Jeden z nich podniósł głowę, spoglądając na androida ciekawsko. Po chwili wybuchnął złośliwym śmiechem i odepchnął się od ściany, odsuwając cygaro od ust. Ruszył w stronę wynalazku, szczerząc się szyderczo.

 

"Widzę, że znalazłeś sobie małego pomagiera, staruchu" Zawołał głośno w stronę detektywa, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu Connora. "Sam nie dajesz sobie rady ze swoimi sprawami?" Zaciągnął się tytoniem, po chwili dmuchając dymem w twarz młodego bruneta. Android od razu skrzywił się i odsunął, strzepując dłoń mężczyzny ze swojego ciała.

 

"Dzień dobry, Gavin. Niles." Burknął detektyw, ruszając do drzwi dworca. Zignorował wszystkie zaczepki komisarza, znikając za wielkimi drzwiami. Connor zamrugał zaskoczony i biegiem ruszył za Hankiem, po chwili dorównując mu kroku. 

 

**& &**

 

Brązowowłosy zebrał pyłek z torów na dłoń i przyjrzał mu się uważnie. Zerknął w stronę dwóch policjantów, śmiejących się między sobą, detektyw Anderson zniknął w budynku dworca, za pewne przesłuchując dróżnika. Android uniósł palce do ust i zlizał z nich osad, zapamiętując smak. Po krótkiej chwili uniósł do ust ziemię spod torów, również ją próbując. Jego brwi wyskoczyły do góry nienaturalnie wysoko, odwrócił głowę w stronę mężczyzn i przechylił ją, widząc, że komisarz gładzi tors wyższego.

 

"Komisarzu Reed, gdzie udał się Anderson?" Connor wstał, uśmiechając się sztucznie do umundurowanego, który od razu założył ręce za plecy, odsuwając się od wyższego. Android zerknął na niego, dopiero teraz zauważając podobieństwo między nimi. Był niższą i szczuplejszą wersją posterunkowego Nilesa. Miał też inne oczy i włosy, jego loki miały odcień czekolady, podobnie jak tęczówki. Mężczyzna natomiast miał zimne, niebieskie oczy i włosy wpadające w odcień pomiędzy czernią a brązem.

 

"Nie mam pojęcia, dzieciaku. Z tego co wiem, to ty jesteś jego szczeniakiem." Syknął komisarz, odwracając się plecami do androida. Ten westchnął ciężko i ze spuszczoną głową ruszył w stronę budynku. Jedyną osobą, która traktowała go dobrze, był Elijah, nawet detektyw Anderson nie traktował go, jak swojego partnera, a zwykłą puszkę. Connor niezadowolony otworzył drzwi, pchając je z całej siły, przez co prawie uderzył dróżnika w nos.

 

 

"Proszę mi wyba- oh!" Odparł głośno, gdy niski mężczyzna pchnął go na ścianę, biegnąc w stronę torów, następnie lasu za nimi.

 

"Connor, do cholery! Łap go!" krzyknął zadyszany detektyw, który przebiegł dystans aż do drzwi dworca. Wynalazek zamrugał zaskoczony, od razu zrywając się w pogoń za dróżnikiem wskoczył na tory, przeskakując miedzy poszczególnymi stanowiskami. Gdy wpadł na przedostatni peron, tuż przed nim przejechała lokomotywa z kilkoma wagonami. Connor złapał się za nos, po którym przejechał bok towarowca i upadł na pośladki, przerażony przyglądając się pojazdowi, który ruszył w dalszą drogę.

Wszystko było dla niego tak nowe i przytłaczające, skupił się tylko na jednym zadaniu, a gdyby tylko wyruszył trochę wcześniej, teraz nawet Elijah nie byłby go w stanie naprawić. Po dłuższej chwili brunet wstał i otrzepał się z kurzu. Spojrzał za siebie i poczuł, że zaraz się wyłączy, detektyw Anderson spoglądał na niego spod dworca i nawet z daleka, Connor mógł zobaczyć, że jest wściekły. Android ze spuszczoną głową ruszył w stronę budynku, wzdychając pod nosem. Podniósł głowę, spoglądając na starszego mężczyznę, zaraz pożałował, ponieważ Hank wyglądał przerażająco.

 

**& &**

 

"Wracasz do Elijaha." Mruknął detektyw, rzucając swój płaszcz na fotel. Opadł ciężko na sofę i zarzucił nogi na stolik w salonie, prychając pod nosem.

 

"Przepraszam?" Connor uniósł brwi, zerkając na starszego mężczyznę. Pokręcił głową, zaraz siadając na fotelu. "Chciałbym przypomnieć, że prawie zostałem przejechany przez towarowiec, detektywie Anderson."

 

"Jesteś kupą złomu, Connor. Zwykłą puszką, nikt by po tobie nie płakał." Syknął Hank, nie spoglądając nawet na swojego partnera. Android zerwał się z mebla i kopnął w sofę, która przesunęła się o kilkanaście centymetrów.

 

"Wypraszam to sobie, detektywie! Gdyby nie ja nawet nie ruszyłyby się pan z tego dworca, by go złapać!" Brunet podniósł głos i zacisnął pięści, po salonie rozniósł się zgrzyt metalu. "Nie ma pan prawa mówić tak o mnie tylko dlatego, że nie jestem człowiekiem."

 

"Jak niby mam traktować coś, co jest stworzone ze śmieci, które zebrał Eli-" Starszemu mężczyźnie przerwał głośny huk, na co zerwał się z kanapy. Od razu zauważył, że Connor leży na podłodze.

"Cholerny Android! Wstawaj, nie skończyłem z Tobą!" Hank zrobił się czerwony na policzkach i kopnął biodro wynalazku, przez co ciało bruneta wydało z siebie przerażający gruchot. Po długiej chwili wypełnionej ciszą, starszy mężczyzna schylił się i spróbował podnieść androida, co nie było proste. Gdy w końcu udało mu się posadzić Connora na fotelu, Hank poczuł pierwsze kropelki potu zatrzymujące się na jego brwiach. Detektyw był silnym mężczyzną, w latach szkolnych uprawiał zapasy, lecz dodatkowe kilkadziesiąt lat nie pozostawiło w nim wiele z tamtego chłopca.

Odgarnął włosy z czoła, po czym od razu powitał go widok pocharatanej twarzy bruneta. Policzek ani nos nie były już pokryte farbą, jedna z powiek zacieła się w połowie, ukazując martwe teraz oczy androida. Po chwili głową wynalazku przechyliła się na prawą stronę a ciało niebezpiecznie odsunęło się od oparcia fotela. Hank przytrzymał tors Connora w miejscu, dopiero teraz zdając sobie sprawę z tego, co tak naprawdę się stało.

 

**& &**

 

Detektyw z impetem położył androida na kuchennym stole, zaraz opierając się ręką o krawędź. Po dłuższej chwili słuchania przekleństw i obelg ze strony Elijaha, opadł na krzesło, dysząc z wycieńczenia.

 

"Nie mogłeś wpakować w niego mniej tego żelastwa?" Burknął Hank pod nosem, zaraz przyglądając się rzeczom, które zostały postawione przy głowie Connora. Naukowiec jedynie syknął na swojego sąsiada i zasłaniając mu widok na twarz bruneta, zaczął ostrożnie reperować powiekę.

 

"Jeżeli stało się mu coś więcej, niż to co widzę, jutro możesz się już nie obudzić!" Krzyknął długowłosy, na co starszy tylko przewrócił oczami.

 

"Pokrecisz przy nim śrubokrętem i pędzelkiem i będzie jak nowy, to nie jest prawdziwa oso-"

 

"Mylisz się Hank. Jesteś w ogromnym błędzie! Connor to nie jest wynalazek pokroju tej maszyny do kawy, której używam! On też czuje i jest świadomy tego, co dzieje się wokół! Zapewne ani razu Ci o tym nie wspomniał, albo nie dałeś mu dojść do słowa! Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo cieszył się na współpracę z Tobą! Przeczytał chyba każda książkę kryminalistyczną, jaką posiadam." Elijah dość szybko zmienił ton na łagodny, zamykając oko androida. Po chwili z trudem odwrócił swój wynalazek na bok i delikatnie otworzył klapę na karku Connora, sprawdzając czy nie doszło w nim do głębszych uszkodzeń.

 

"Zapomniałem go nakręcić... To tyle! Naprawdę sądzisz, że będę pilnować go za każdym razem, gdy będzie zasypiać?!" Syknął większy mężczyzna, który już zdążył ochłonąć po wysiłku, jakim było wciągnięcie wynalazku na pietro wyżej.

 

"Nie, Connor dobrze wie, kiedy zasypia. Musiałeś go czymś rozkojarzyć, a teraz wyjdź. Nie chce, żebyś na niego patrzył." Długowłosy zaczął odpinać koszulę bruneta, nie ściągnął jej jednak, dopóki Hank nie opuścił kuchni.

 

**& &**

 

Connor zamrugał kilka razy, zmarszczył brwi, od razu podnosząc się z krzesła, na którym siedział. Rozejrzał się dookoła, dopiero po chwili zdając sobie sprawę, że jest w mieszkaniu Elijaha.

"Hank, gdzie... gdzie jest?" Wydukał cicho, zaraz dotykając swojego nosa i policzka, czując, ze skóra jest wyjątkowo spięta. "Co się stało?" Zerknął na długowłosego, który obdarzył go przyjaznym uśmiechem.

 

"Nie dotykaj, Conny, farba jest świeża. Chciałbym zapytać o to samo... Co stało się u Hanka? Dlaczego upadłeś?" Naukowiec schował wszystkie przyrządy do skrzyneczki, poprawiając szlafrok owinięty wokół androida.

 

"Gdzie jest Hank?!" Brunet powtórzył w panice, od razu przepychając się do drzwi wyjściowych. W ciągu jednego dnia stał się całkowicie zależny od Andersona, nie zwracając uwagi na obelgi i karygodne - zdaniem Elijaha - zachowanie detektywa. Wynalazek już miał wychodzić na klatkę schodową, zaraz ściągając dłoń z klamki.

 

"Connor, uspokój się, cały czas siedziałem w salonie. Chodź tutaj." Siwy mężczyzna wyciągnął potężną dłoń w stronę bruneta, uśmiechając się delikatnie, gdy ten ostrożnie ułożył na niej zgrabne palce. Hank zacisnął palce wokół filigranowego nadgarstka i pokręcił głową. Connor zaśmiał się cicho drugą dłonią trzymając boki szlafroka, który odkrywał jego pierś.

 

"Myślałem, że naprawdę zostawiłeś mnie u Elijaha. Nie zrobisz tego, prawda?" Niższy wbił palce w szorstką dłoń starszego, podchodząc jeszcze bliżej. Android już miał obejmować dużego mężczyznę, gdy ten od razu odepchnął młodszego, rumieniąc się mocno.

 

"Bez przesady, dzieciaku!" Burknął detektyw, cofając się o jeden krok, czując na sobie uważne spojrzenie Elijaha.

 

"Mam nadzieję, że to oznacza rozejm."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przepraszam za przeciągające się dodanie tego rozdziału, ale obowiązki szkolne potrafią zgasić w człowieku jakąkolwiek chęć do czegokolwiek! 
> 
> Mam nadzieję, że spodoba się wam ten trochę dłuższy (niż poprzedni) rozdział, jeżeli zauważyliście jakieś błędy, zapraszam do informowania mnie w komentarzach! 
> 
> Komentarze z innymi uwagami także są mile widziane!!!! 
> 
>  
> 
> Pierwsze kroki w stronę normalniejszej relacji Hanka i Connora wywołane zostały nieprzyjemnym zdarzeniem. Jak myślicie, czy nasz detektyw w końcu zacznie traktować swojego nowego partnera należycie? 
> 
>  
> 
> twitter: @wiosennaciaza

**Author's Note:**

> Wrażenia po pierwszym rozdziale Hancon Sherlock au? Chętnie przyjmę w swoje rączki kudosy!! 
> 
> Twitter: @/wiosennaciaza


End file.
